powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Step
For a gallery of examples for Flash Step, see here. The power to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. Variation of Enhanced Speed. Also Called * Body Flicker * Quick Step * Short-Range Teleportation * Speed Bursts * Speed Step * Teleport Dash * Blink Capabilities User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to be born, able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. Another potential problem for the unadjusted, would be the physical body. The quick movements and the quick stops could break bones, or destroy internal organs, or more commonly the air pushing against ones chest would cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. But again this is theory, the person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. Most users of this ability will experience none of these affects while using the Flash Step even if they do not have the capacity to resist bone breaking stops, crushing air or any other potential deadly effect of high speed movement under normal conditions making the Flash Step a valuable tool. This technique is commonly used to dodge projectiles, move behind enemies, and show off speed. It can also be used to get away from a fight. In this case it may cause the user to appear as if they are teleporting short distances away every second or so rather than moving at a constant high speed away from a fight, though it does not have to. Other applications include using the technique to move back and forth between different areas to cause an after image of yourself making it appear as if there are multiple copies of the user. A user of Flash Step doesn't necessarily have to be fast to be able to use this technique. A few users can even use this technique to fight by proxy (The ability to do or be something without really doing it in person), using a puppet to fight for them by making its limbs seem to be moving on their own. Some manipulators of time can give the appearance of Flash-stepping, by slowing down time around them. In some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances. Techniques *''After Image: The user moves fast enough to leave an after image of themselves making it appear as if there are multiple of him or herself. The copies may appear still or be able to take action. *''I'm behind you: Common technique used in the anime: the user moves behind their target, then strikes. Associations *Enhanced Speed *Teleportation Limitations *Might want to be careful of any item, like a wall, that could get in the way unless user has a form of Intangibility. *May be tracked down by Precognition, or Energy Perception. *User may not be able to perceive where they are during the movement. *User may not be able to change directions during movement. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Walking